


Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series Part 4

by adafrog



Series: Relationship Relativity [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name: Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series<br/>Fandom: SGA<br/>Pairing: J/R<br/>Rating: Probably no more than R.<br/>Spoilers: The first two eps or so.<br/>Summary: A relationship’s development through the years. The relative part will become apparent. ;) Writing for Nightspring, because I promised. Finally got a bunny. Hope it doesn’t completely suck.<br/>A/N: This sprung from riding today. Suffice it to say there are times when worry about your partner's well-being becomes irritation. *hugs my horsie bunches*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series Part 4

Not Again!

John looked back at Rodney, falling behind again. “Come on, Rodney,” he growled, irritated. “Can’t you move any faster than that?”

“I’m doing my best, Colonel. You think I want to stay here all night?”

Suddenly feeling like a complete ass, John waited for Rodney to catch up. Unable to apologize, he just wrapped his arm around his partner’s waist, and squeezed him tight, hoping it was understood. He almost sagged in relief when Rodney slung his arm around his shoulders, but managed to quell the reaction enough to continue on. 

John looked over at the man limping along next to him. It wasn’t like he had meant to fall over that tree root, but it was a long way back to the Stargate. It was a long way back to food, showers, comfortable beds, and the infirmary-which was going to be Rodney’s first stop. Yes, he knew it was just a sprain, that it wasn’t really going to hurt him. There was a place deep in his heart-though he wouldn’t admit it-that wouldn’t rest until someone else assured him of that. 

Perceived relationship time: for.ever.  
Actual relationship time: almost a year


End file.
